finalfantasyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Four Fiends
Four Fiends (Cztery Demony) to grupa powracających wrogów oraz postaci w serii Final Fantasy. Często są związane z czterema siłami żywiołów - Ziemią, Ogniem, Wodą i Wiatrem. Mogą być postrzegane jako przeciwwaga dla czterech Kryształów, jako że Cztery Demony często dążą do powstrzymania wpływu Kryształów na świat. Występowanie ''Final Fantasy Cztery Demony służą Chaosowi. Kryją się w jaskiniach rozsianych dookoła świata, wysysając energię ze znajdujących się tam Kryształów. Każdy z nich zostaje pokonany przez Wojowników Światła, z którymi zmierzają się także w Chaos Shrine, przed ostateczną bitwą z Chaosem. W wersjach Dawn of Souls i 20th Anniversary można się zmierzyć z Czterema Demonami z ''Final Fantasy IV w Hellfire Chasm, dodatkowym lochu znajdującym się w Soul of Chaos. ''Final Fantasy IV Four Archfiends (Cztery Arcydemony) lub Four Fiends of the Elements (Cztery Demony Żywiołów) odgrywają znaczącą rolę w tej grze, będąc pośrednikami między Golbezem i Zemusem, nadzorując kontrolę Zemusa nad Golbezem i jednocześnie służąc temu drugiemu. Są nimi: Scarmiglione, reprezentujący Ziemię, Cagnazzo, reprezentujący Wodę, Barbariccia, reprezentująca Wiatr i Rubicante, reprezentujący Ogień. Drużyna Cecila musi najpierw walczyć z każdym osobno, a potem, wewnątrz Giganta Babilu, ze wszystkimi razem. W reedycji na DS można też walczyć z Geryonem, który jest połączeniem wszystkich czterech demonów. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Cztery Arcydemony z ''Final Fantasy IV oraz oryginalne Cztery Demony z pierwszego Final Fantasy powracają w Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. Jeżeli podczas ich pokonania w drużynie znajduje się Golbez, wypowie on po walce kilka interesujących i smutnych słów na ich temat. ''Final Fantasy IX Nazywane są "Strażnikami Chaosu" (The Chaos Guardians). Ich imiona pochodzą bezpośrednio od oryginalnych Czterech Demonów z ''Final Fantasy: Maliris, Tiamat, Kraken oraz Lich. Podobni do Strażników Chaosu są czterej strażnicy świątyń żywiołów na Gai, które pieczętują wrota do Terry. Reprezentują te same żywioły, co ich odpowiednicy, Strażnicy Chaosu. Gracz zmierza się tylko z Lichem, Strażnikiem Ziemi, sterując Zidanem i Quiną, podczas gdy pozostała trójka jest zabijana w przerywnikach (Maliris przez Freyę i Amaranta, Tiamat przez Viviego i Steinera, a Kraken przez Garnet i Eiko). Później Kuja odtwarza całą czwórkę ze wspomnień z Kryształu w Memorii żeby spróbować zabić Zidane'a i jego przyjaciół, podczas gdy ci poszukują Kujy wewnątrz Memorii. W ostatecznym obszarze gry, Crystal World , drużyna zmierza się z kryształowymi odpowiednikami czwórki demonów. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Elitarna grupa Red Wings, znana jako Falgabirds, składa się z czterech potężnych potworów reprezentujących oryginalne cztery demony z ''Final Fantasy': *Lich, który pojawia się jako boss Zombie *Marilis, która pojawia się jako boss Lamia *Kraken, który pojawia się jako boss Ice Flan *Tiamat, która pojawia się jako boss Thundrake ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Vile Four (Nikczemna Czwórka) to słudzy Mrocznego Króla, którzy atakują miejsce spoczynku Kryształów żeby wyssać z nich energię. Ich imiona to: Flamerus Rex, Ice Golem, Dualhead Hydra i Pazuzu. Tak jak w ''Final Fantasy, gracz może zmierzyć się z silniejszymi wersjami tych wrogów w ostatecznym lochu, gdzie występują oni w innych wariantach kolorystycznych oraz noszą odmienne imiona: Skullrus Rex, Stone Golem, Twinhead Wyvern i Zuh. ''Final Fantasy Adventure Kiedy Julius przejął kontrolę nad Naszyjnikiem Many, przywołał kilka silnych potworów. Trzy z nich - Kary, Kraken oraz Lich - są oparte na oryginalnych Czterech Demonach. W Temple of Mana można znaleźć trzy Smoki, jednak żaden z nich nie jest wyraźnie podobny do Tiamat. The Final Fantasy Legend Cztery Demony w ''The Final Fantasy Legend są sługami Ashury i, poprzez niego, również Stwórcy. Są oparte na Czterech Symbolach chińskiej astrologii i posiadają japońskie nazwy tychże symboli. Każdy z nich albo strzeże, albo poszukuje Sfery (związanej z ich mitologicznym kolorem), która warunkuje dostęp do Wieży (Tower). Kiedy drużyna zmierza się z Ashurą, ten kusi ją przekazaniem kontroli nad czterema większymi światami, w istocie oferując im przejęcie roli Demonów. Kiedy drużyna wydostaje się z Wieży, po raz drugi konfrontuje się z Demonami, z których każdy posiada, jako łup, najwyższej klasy Mięso (Meat) dla potworów należących do zespołu. *Gen-Bu, Czarny Żółw Północy (Black Tortoise of the North), który zniszczył Pomnik Bohatera (Hero Statue) żeby strzec Czarnej Sfery (Black Sphere). *Sei-Ryu, Błękitny Smok Wschodu (Azure Dragon of the East), który posada połowę Błękitnej Sfery (Blue Sphere). *Byak-Ko, Biały Tygrys Zachodu (White Tiger of the West), który z latającej fortecy poszukuje Białej Sfery (White Sphere). *Su-Zaku, Cynobrowy Ptak Południa (Vermillion Bird of the South), który samemu zniszczył czwarty świat i strzeże Czerwonej Sfery (Red Sphere). ''Bravely Default Demony przejęły cztery kryształy ogarnięte ciemnością i muszą być pokonane, żeby Agnès mogła wykonać Rite of Awakening (Rytuał Przebudzenia) na każdym z kryształów. Final Fantasy Dimensions Czterej Generałowie (Four Generals) kierują wojskiem Avalon Empire. Baugauven, który włada ogniem, jest przebiegłym mężczyzną, który wynajduje własne potężne techniki. Asmodai, który włada ziemią, potrafi wydzielić substancję, która czyni go nietykalnym. Styx, która włada wodą, jest wiedźmą znającą potężne klątwy. Vata, który włada wiatrem, jest najmłodszy spośród czwórki i posiada moce Dragona (Dragoon). Ich przełożonymi są czterej Boscy Generałowie, którzy korzystają z sił błyskawic, lodu, światła i mroku. Czterej Generałowie Boscy Generałowie (Divine Generals) Dissidia Final Fantasy Zarówno Cztery Demony z oryginalnej gry, jak i Arcydemony z ''Final Fantasy IV pojawiają się w Dissidii jako summony. Wszystkie Cztery Demony posiadają efekty z timerem, które ulegają aktywacji, gdy ten osiągnie zero, natomiast Arcydemony aktywują się w odpowiedzi na summon przeciwnika. Obie grupy dzielą się efektami w oparciu o rangę ich siły w grach, w których występują - Lich i Scarmiglione obniżają Odwagę (Bravery) przeciwnika do 0, Marilith i Cagnazzo zamrażają Odwagę przeciwnika, Kraken i Barbariccia zamieniają Odwagę pomiędzy walczącymi postaciami, a Tiamat i Rubicante potrajają Odwagę przywoływacza (summonera). W rogach areny Old Chaos Shrine można znaleźć portrety Czterech Demonów. Oryginalne cztery Ataki HP Garlanda, a także formy, jakie przyjmuje jego miecz, oparte są na Czterech Demonach - postać topora dla Earthquake, dwóch mieczy dla Blaze, kiścienia dla Tsunami oraz przedłużonej lancy dla Cyclone. W PP Catalog gracz może odblokować dodatkowe głosy dla Garlanda , które sprawiają, że wypowiada on imiona Czterech Demonów oraz Chaosa. Istnieje też komplet ekwipunku nazwany po Arcydemonach, który daje kombinację "Elemental Archfiend" - Scarmiglione's Fang, Barbariccia's Wristlet, Rubicante's Cowl i Cagnazzo's Carapace. Każdy z Arcydemonów i Czterech Demonów posiada odpowiednią ikonę gracza, która przedstawia ich pierwsze wystąpienia w oryginalnych wydaniach odpowiednich gier. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy W ''Dissidii 012, prequelu Dissidii, Arcydemony pojawiają się też jako nauczyciele w poradniku do gry w Labyrinth. ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest Cztery Demony - Scarmiglione, Cagnazzo, Barbariccia i Rubicante z ''Final Fantasy IV pojawiają się jako wrogowie w Final Fantasy All the Bravest. Maję te same sprite'y, co ich odpowiednicy z Super Nintendo. Etymologia Oryginalna japońska nazwa, Czterej Niebiańscy Królowie, jest odniesieniem do czterech bogów w Buddyzmie. Wyraz Shitennō jest także używany w odniesieniu do grupy czterech przywódców w danej dziedzinie, np. "Wielka Czwórka" lub "Kwadriumwirat". Ciekawostki *Powtarzającą się cechą "demonów" będących żywiołakami ziemi jest ich podatność na zmiany statusu i/lub Death (Śmierć). Ponadto Lich, Scarmiglione i Flamerus Rex są Nieumarłymi, a Scarmiglione i Asmodai używają silnych umiejętności osłabiających. en:Four Fiends Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Postacie